Maya's Journal
by rosaandrews
Summary: Companion to She Was Gone


Sunday January 3, 2016

I'm happy today. He asked me today. I'm happy. I hope we can bridge the rivalry between the two schools. He promised me that he wouldn't hurt me and I believe him. I don't think he'll use me for the school's secrets. I believe him because everyone knows that I don't know secrets of the school. I hate school. I just know where it is located and what times you need to be there. And of course the time you leave. I'm happier than usual today. My crappy life seems to be looking up.

* * *

Wednesday January 6, 2016

He met my friends today. He seemed to like them quite a bit. He and Lucas talked sports while the rest of us listened in to their conversations. Oh, by the way, his name is David.

* * *

Sunday January 10, 2016

We went on a date. David took me out to dinner and a movie. He forgot his wallet at home, though, as did I. So we had to sneak in and out of the restaurant and movie. It was fun. Felt like I was in an action movie. When I told that to David he called me stupid and that that was an idiotic thing to think. I brushed it off. I knew that he was just being funny.

* * *

Wednesday January 27, 2016

Sorry for taking a break from this thing. Whatever it is. I don't know. Nothing really exciting has been happening. David told me that he loved me. I told him I loved him back. People might think that we're rushing but I don't think that we are.

* * *

Tuesday February 2, 2016

David hit me. I asked him why and he said that it was because he loved me. He told me that he was sorry and that he would never do it again. I believe him. I do.

* * *

Monday February 8, 2016

David keeps making comments about me that he swears are just sarcastic. I still believe him. He told me that he would never do anything to hurt me.

* * *

Wednesday February 17, 2016

David tells me that my friends are dangerous and that they'll hurt me. He makes a pretty convincing argument. Instead of telling them what's happening I just stay silent whenever they try and talk to me. Riley seems hurt but she'll get over it. Better to hurt her before she hurts me.

* * *

Monday February 29, 2016

Happy leap day! I texted that to David and he told me that leap day is stupid. I personally think that Leap Day is the best holiday. I like to idea of having an extra day. It makes me wonder when the first instated the day and why? They sounded very Rileyish. Wait. No, can't think about her. Turns out the phasing her out things hurts me too. Oh well, I'll get over it. Better hurt her than hurt me.

* * *

Friday March 4, 2016

Went out on another date with David. He is truly one of the kindest people that I know. I love the fact that he knows all the right language to say. Whenever I'm feeling down he always says the right things. I hope that David and I can be together for a long time.

* * *

Tuesday March 9, 2016

I'm grounded. My mother is mad at me for sneaking out in the middle of the night. I only go out so that I can talk to David. He still hits me on occasion, but I know that that is just his way with dealing with his anger. And I do a lot to make him angry. I know that people think this is bad, but it is just how we show our love for each other. Nothing wrong with that, right?

* * *

Friday March 18, 2016

David is mad at me. He is mad because I got grounded so I haven't been able to hang out. He told me that I was stupid to get caught sneaking out and how I was smarter than that. I'm finally free, though, so I hope he can forgive me for what I have done. And how idiotic I am. I am stupid. Aren't I? He wouldn't be saying that to me if it wasn't true.

* * *

Wednesday April 6, 2016

I tried to break up with David. He told me no. He said that he decides when we break up because he knows best. He's right.

* * *

Thursday April 14, 2016

David hurts me a lot. Instead of just hitting now he has started kicking me too. I'm not mad at him. I know that it how he works.

* * *

Friday May 27, 2016

I'M NO LONGER A JUNIOR!

* * *

Thursday June 23, 2016

David and I have been hanging out all the time. Our time together has been amazing I can't think of a time in my life where I have been happier. I hope this feeling can continue because it feels amazing and I never want it to stop.

* * *

Friday July 8, 2016

David found out about my journal. He told me it was a stupid idea. I don't think it is. Maybe something in here will be useful some day. David tried to burn the book. He knows that I have written about him in here. I told him that this book will never end up in the wrong hands. I think he's scared because I've wrote about hitting and that stuff but I would never hold him accountable to that. He's done absolutely nothing wrong. I've done the wrong things. I deserve what he does.

* * *

Saturday August 13, 2016

My old friends tried to invite me on a trip with them. I wanted to go. But David was with me when they asked and he said I couldn't go. The trip was today. They were going to Coney Island. I wanted to sneak out with them but David always knows where I am at all times of the day. So, that's not possible.

* * *

Monday August 29, 2016

I started school as a senior. Last year, let's make the most of it.

* * *

Tuesday September 6, 2016

David told me to run away from home. He said that I could live with. We would have a wonderful life. He said he could teach me things. The only thing that he taught me was not to scream too loud.

* * *

Friday November 18, 2016

I'm sorry for the break. David told me that he wanted me to stop writing in this thing. I did. Until I broke up with him. At the beginning he seemed so loving and caring and now I can't stand to look at him.

* * *

Saturday December 10, 2016

He told me he was sorry. I agreed to meet him. I hope he's right.


End file.
